It is common for fishermen, particularly those who fish through the ice covering frozen lakes, to carry gear to the fishing site and/or to carry their “catch” home from the fishing Site in a multi-gallon bucket or pail. It is also common for such fishermen to employ a sonic type fish finder, commonly known as a “flasher”, to assist in locating fish at the fishing site. One prior art device shows a device for mounting the fish finder to a bucket in such a way as the display head is disposed over the open top of the bucket. This mounting arrangement interferes with the normal uses of the bucket, particularly the use of the bucket as a seat which is achieved by plug-mounting a cushioned insert into the top of the bucket.